In electronic operating devices for light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example, it is important to know the voltage, for example of a connected LED module, as rapidly and precisely as possible, in order to ensure a quiet, fast start without overshoots in the supply voltage of the LED module. In the following text, the start is considered to be the time from applying an input power to the electronic operating device until the operating voltage of a light source connected to the electronic operating device is reached. In this case, the light source may be an LED module, for example.
In the conventional technologies, a control element at the output of the operating device sets the current using the inherent controller constants of the control element, which leads to the light emitted by the LED module reaching its target value more rapidly or slowly with more or fewer overshoots depending on the data of the LED module and the target current (can be, for example, selectable between 100% and 1% in dimmed operation). Typically, it takes the longest at high operating voltages of the LED module and low operating currents (case 1) and the shortest at low operating voltages of the LED module and high operating currents (case 2).
For case 1, depending on the output capacity of the electronic operating device, times of between 900 ms in an OTi 25 offered by OSRAM at 54 V/1.8 mA and 4 seconds in a DALI Cube likewise offered by OSRAM are known. In case 2, the OTi 25 needs approximately 100 ms.